One person that changed it all
by funkypen1
Summary: Sam and Jamie are called out to a roof collapse, save a little girls life and bring her back to the hosiptal. But then something happens that no one could predict when someone walks into the Ed.
1. supermarket

Zoe had just received a call out from the paramedics, requesting a doctor at the scene. A supermarket roof had clasped and many were injured from the impact. Just as Zoe got the call Sam was walking by.

" Sam can you and Jamie go to this call out?" Zoe asked

"Yeah it's fine with me I'll go ask Jamie" Sam called out.

*10 minutes later

Sam and Jamie arrive at the supermarket, they jump out of the ambulance and rush over to Dixie and Jeff.

"Dixie what have we got?" Sam asks

"There's several trapped and a few fatalities, we're waiting for the fire crew to move some of the ruble" Dixie replies

Sam heads over near the fire crew to see them trying to free a young girl, about 10 years old.

"how long until you can get her out?" Sam asks

"ABout ten minutes" the chief calls out.

"I dont think that she has that long!" Sam shouts to him.

"We'll be as quick as we can"

Sam reaches her arm through a hole and grabs the girls hand. Her pulse was weak but it was there.

"Can you hear me?" Sam calls to the girl

The girl moans in response, obviously in a lot of pain.

"You're going to be alright, the fire men are getting you out as we speak"

*5 minutes later

The girl has been brought out and Jamie rushes over to help Sam.

" We need to get her into hospital right away, Jamie go and find a free ambulance!" Sam calls out over the top of the racet of the machines being used to get people out. Jamie goes off to find an ambulance leaving Sam to treat the girl. The ambulance pulls up next to them and they load the girl on board. Sam and Jamie climb in, just as the ambulance sets off to holby city Ed.

**To be continued**


	2. discovering the person

As the ambulance pulled up outside of the hospital, Sam and Jamie came out with the girl. Sam explained the situation to Zoe as they wheeled her into resus.  
The girl looked familiar to Sam but this couldn't be they had never met, but have they? Just as Sam left resus to go and get cleaned up she bumped into Tom.

"Hey Tom" Sam said in her normal smiley mood.

"Hi Sam, how bad was it there? At the scene?" Tom asked

"Horrendous, horrific even, so many injured and a few fatalities" Sam said with a sigh.  
Her and Tom walked into the staff room, Sam sat down on the sofa while Tom got a cup of tea.

" Here you go" Tom said passing her the coffee, "and here you go" he continued as he passed her a letter.

"What's this?" Sam queried

"Open it and find out" Tom insisted. Sam opened the letter, it read:

Dear Sam

this request is for the most beautiful woman in the world.  
Will you move in with me?

Love from Tom  
xxx

"Tom!" Sam exclaimed "oh wow um"

"Well will you?" Tom asked

"Um I don't know, give me some time to think about it" Sam said in a slightly more normal voice.

"Ok what ever you want" Tom said a little saddened that she hadn't said yes straight away.

Sam went back to resus to check on how the little girl was. She saw someone standing there in an ambulance uniform holding the girls hand, there was also a woman holding the other hand of the child.

" How is she doing?" Sam asked as she came over to get a better look at the people holding the girls hands. Sam stood there still as a rock, motionless, as if she had seen a ghost.

"Sam are you alright?" Zoe enquired

"Sam I didn't know that you were still here?" The man asked still holding on to the childs hand.

"Sam this is" Zoe started before getting rudely cut off by Sam.

"I know who they are that one is Lucy Dean and that is Iain dean, still married?" Sam asks Iain

"No we aren't anymore" Iain says in a lowered tone.

"Then it'll be Lucy Campbell I persium, and the girl is Ellie Dean" Sam Continued and walked out leaving them all standing, stearing at her.


	3. help

Just as Sam bounded out of resus, making the doors slam behind her, Tom goes to walks into resus when he stops.

"Sam are you alright?" Tom asked trying to keep up with her as Sam storms her way through the Ed. Sam glances at Tom and he instantly got the message and left Sam to it. She made her way into the staff room and flicked on the kettle, then she grabbed her spotty mug off the side and started to pour milk into the bottom. Jamie and Robin are sitting on the sofa silent watching Sam, noticing her bad mood. Robin gets up.

"I know you two were there" Sam stated abruptly.

"Sorry I was just going to..." Robin started saying before getting cut off.

"Ask if I was ok?" Sam says rather annoyed that everyone she meets is asking the same question.

"Yeah that's the one, well then are you alright?" Robin says smiling.

"Of course I am, infact I'm over the moon" Sam says with great sarcasm. Sam looked like a volcano about to erupt any minute now with thunder clouds up above.

"Ok I get the message sorry to ask" Robin says and then signals to Jamie, lets leave Sam to herself. As they leave Lily walks in, probably the last person on the planet Sam wanted to talk to right now.

"What is up with you?" Lily states in her usual ice plain voice.

"With me? Everything!" Sam forces herself not to shout at Lily. Maybe Lily could help see seemed to see a different side of situations then most of her colleagues.

"But I don't suppose you could help me? Could you Dr Chao?" Sam asked with a you're the only one face.

"Fine I will help, but I will only say what I think is right."

"Sure, and thanks" Sam says after a short pause.


	4. Authors note

due to lack of readers i have decided to stop writing this story, i am sorry for all those who were enjoying this story.


	5. Authors note 2

because of all your responses i will continue for a few more chapters in this story.


End file.
